


of diana & remembrance

by diianaslasso



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: and of course memories go too eventually, diana has lost so much, hit me up with replies?, i don't know what this is?, this is just me getting a feel for future fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diianaslasso/pseuds/diianaslasso
Summary: hit me up with comments--i know that this is short but it's just to get a feel for diana's characterization.





	of diana & remembrance

It happens gradually. First Diana cannot quite pinpoint the shade of blue of the ocean. She doesn’t even realize it until she wakes from a dream of a faded Themyscira, panting and too-hot and with covers twisted around her legs. She spends weeks poring over color charts and goes to bed with her eyes burning and mind spinning with loss. There’s no color just as vibrant as the waters she had spent countless hours in her chidlhood staring out at but–

The next realization comes in her favorite coffee shop, the one with all of the pillows and cushions piled up in the corner by the window, the one that had stained all of her clothes with the unrelenting scent of coffee grounds. There’s a new barista behind the counter on a late Thursday night, all long legs and wavy hair of spun gold, and, as she stops short at the door, Diana’s lips part and begin to shape the syllables of her mother’s name. When the woman turns to softly place a mug in front of a stooped, grizzly old man, revealing a spattering of freckles and with the wrong eye color, something inside of Diana snaps. As she turns, shoving the door back open with her shoulder, the wood acquires a new, matching crack.

Diana spends an eternity mourning Steve, the first man she’d ever met, the above-average specimen, the human who she had seen explode high in the night sky, the man she’d danced with beneath strange, white, falling specks. There is no one in her world who knows the ringing of arrows blocked by shields built of elements unknown to common scientists. There is no one alive to help her remember the shade of the water or the sky or the waterfalls around her home, and that is because she is the lone Amazon outside. That is because her mop-haired spy, the only human ever to survive Themyscira, had died with the last of Ares’ influence. It happens gradually.

Her mother’s voice fades from her memory, as does the feel of the ground beneath her feet and the clang of the general’s sword upon hers. The ocean is different outside; all seaweed-y and brackish and cold. And, with glasses of tasteless coffee raised to her lips, Diana has to remember that her legacy within her people is not of Godkiller. It is one of abandonment and of the queen’s greatest sorrow. They both share the loss, Diana and Themyscira–and no amount of glory and faded pictures can heal that.


End file.
